Couvertures de Magazines et Softwar Yuy
by Catirella
Summary: La Magie des Magazines et un fantasme à porter de mains... OS version long... YAOI... J’aime trop, je suis foutu !


Auteur : Catirella

Titre : **Couvertures de Magazines et Softwar Yuy**

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Vous voudriez bien le savoir, hein ! Ben il va falloir lire le texte !

Genre : One Shot… Un fantasme à portée de main… Que faire dans ce genre de situation ?

Hlo, bêta de Catirella :

_Vive les vacances ! Elles permettent de se remettre à jour dans les corrections qui attendaient mon bon vouloir (heu… enfin je voulais dire « qui attendaient que j'ai du temps pour moi ». Comment ça « on n'y croit pas » ? Comment ça « c'est une manœuvre pour masquer mon oubli » ? Caaaaat, les lecteurs, ils sont méchants avec moi !)_

_Et une rencontre avec un fantasme sur pattes… Les fantasmes, c'est une chose étrange, en même temps on aimerait bien qu'il se réalise, en même temps, qu'il reste un fantasme est déjà en soi jouissif… Alors, que va-t-il se passer pour Heechan ? A vous de voir._

_J'en profite pour dire coucou à tous ceux qui me laissent un petit mot, ça fait super plaisir Bisous et bonne lecture…_

**Note de l'auteur :**

J'ai écrit ce One-shot sous le coup d'une impulsion. Un peu comme Moonfree lorsqu'elle s'ennuie à la boulangerie. L'avantage que j'avais par rapport à Moonfree, c'est que je suis chez moi pour le moment et que j'ai pu l'écrire de suite. Donc impulsion du **mercredi 26 avril 2006,** écrite sur trois jours (Nan ! Je n'ai pas mis trois jours pour l'écrire. J'ai dû m'absenter une bonne partie de la journée sur ces trois jours). Ça vous donne une idée de la date à laquelle cette fiction a été écrite. Vous étiez prévenu pour les délais de correction donc désolée pour le temps qu'elle a mis à arriver sur le site, mais Hlo a des obligations que moi je n'avais pas au moment où j'ai écrit cet OS.  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! En tout qu'à, moi, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et j'ai encore fait bobo aux fesses de Duo, mais uniquement pour les besoins de la fiction et de son bien-être pour une fois. Il n'y a rien de hentai (pas beaucoup) et pour ceux qui ne me croiraient pas, Gomen, mais pour une fois c'est franchement vrai…

**Hlo… Merci d'avoir corrigé cet OS qui te demande beaucoup plus de travail que les chapitres des fictions… Kikou à toi. Cat**

¤¤¤¤¤

**De Gros Bisous à vous tous et bonne lecture…** **Catirella

* * *

**

**Couvertures de Magazines et Softwar Yuy**

**

* * *

**

Heero est dans son spacieux bureau en train de regarder un magasin de mode masculine, ou plutôt les mannequins masculins qui si trouvent.

« Alors ! Toujours à baver devant Shini ? »

« AHHH ! Punaise Quatre ! Tu ne peux pas frapper comme tout le monde ? »

« Mais j'ai frappé ! »

« Hn ? »

« Même deux fois, mais tu étais tellement dans tes songes que tu n'as rien entendu comme lorsque je ne suis approché de ton bureau ! »

Heero rougit un peu.

« Excuse-moi Quatre, je n'ai effectivement rien entendu ! »

« Ce n'est pas grave… On y va ? »

Heero a l'air étonné de la demande de Quatre.

« Hn ? »

Quatre lève les yeux au ciel.

« Nous sommes vendredi, et comme tous les vendredis à 9h30, il y a… ? »

Heero soupire.

« La réunion de tous les services. Quatre, je ne peux pas l'esquiver pour une fois ? »

« **Non.** »

« Mais pourquoi ? Wufei va encore se plaindre que son budget publicité n'est pas assez conséquent, les autres vont encore te dire qu'ils n'ont pas encore fini dans les temps mais qu'ils y sont presque, et franchement ça me soûle de les entendre parler pour rien ! »

Quatre lui sourit.

« Le budget de Wufei a été augmenté. Tu as raison pour les autres, ils vont encore parler pour rien, mais j'ai fait une nouvelle acquisition en début de semaine et depuis aujourd'hui, j'en suis le boss. Donc, j'ai besoins de mon chef info, c'est impératif, et puis j'ai une surprise pour toi ! »

« Qu'as-tu encore acheter ? … Une surprise ? Mon dieu ! La dernière m'a laissé un arrière goût de… JE NE VEUX PLUS DE TES SURPRISES… »

Quatre est mort de rire.

« Il y a rien de drôle à se retrouver à moitié nu dans une boite de strip-tease gay ! »

« Excuse-moi, mais je te revois hurler aux mecs d'arrêter et eux n'entendaient absolument rien à cause de la musique… Je n'ai jamais autant ri que ce soir-là. »

« A mon prochain anniversaire, tu m'oublies, OK ? »

« C'est dans moins de deux mois non ? »

« **J'ai dis : tu m'oublies !** »

« Hum, hum… »

Heero soupire. Il sait qu'il est foutu d'avance.

« Allez mauvais troupe, on y va ! »

Heero délaisse son magasine à regret pour aller à une réunion qui lui donne mal au crâne avant même d'avoir commencée.

Cela fait maintenant plus de 2 heures que cette réunion à débuter. Heero a faim et il se balance sur son siège en signe de grand ennui et de lassitude quant au sujet de ces deux dernières heures passées.

Le tour de Wufei arrive enfin… En dernier fort heureusement, car après Heero pourrait aller au restaurant de l'entreprise en compagnie de son magazine. La seule information qui avait plu à Heero était l'acquisition de Quatre.

L'une des plus grosses entreprises au monde de fabrication et vente de voitures et motos de luxes.

« Bien ! En premier lieu, je remercie notre directeur d'avoir enfin augmenté le budget « Pub », sinon je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu faire avec la demande concernant la compagne qui doit démarrer au plus vite pour relancer les ventes des motos pour « WMB » (1)... »

« Tu as contacté l'agent pour le mannequin masculin que je veux absolument ? »

« Oui, chef ! Mais il est le plus cher sur le marcher d'aujourd'hui et malgré cela le plus demandé. Son agent, Trowa Barton, dois me contacter dans la journée. J'espère pour toi qu'il acceptera l'offre au quel cas tu devras en choisir un autre ! »

« **Non, c'est lui au personne !** »

Heero écoutait avec un peu plus d'intérêt, mais continuait à se balancer d'avant en arrière sur son fauteuil.

« Excusez-moi… »

Quatre sourit à son chef Commerciale, une magnifique rousse aux yeux verts, d'environ 30 ans.

« Oui, Célia ? »

« Peut-on savoir de quel mannequin il s'agit ? »

« Bien sûr. Il s'agit de Shinigami ! »

Un bruit de chute se fit entendre d'un seul coup et plus d'Heero autour de l'immense table de réunion.

« **HEERO !** »

La chef de service Comptabilité, Réléna Darlian, se précipita sur lui pour l'aider.

Heero avait basculé en arrière et se retrouvait au sol, avec le fauteuil bien sûr.

Les autres avaient plutôt envie de rire de la chute avec ce pauvre fauteuil qui devait arriver tôt au tard. A force de se basculer depuis bientôt 2 heures, cela semblait inévitable. Quatre, lui, savait que la chute n'était pas dû uniquement à cause du fauteuil, mais surtout du nom du mannequin.

Une fois Heero remis sur son siège, blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine, la réunion reprit son cours.

**Deux semaines plus tard.**

Heero tourne en rond dans son bureau, lorsque Quatre arrive devant la porte ouverte de celui-ci.

« Heero ? »

« **Je n'y vais pas.** »

« Heero. Tu dois venir, les autres ne vont rien comprendre. Et puis, tu vas enfin le voir. Pour de vrai ! »

Heero s'arrête brusquement et fait face à Quatre.

« Mais justement, le problème est **là**… Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver en face de mon fantasme sans rien pouvoir faire. C'est comme si on te mettait sous le nez ce que tu aimes le plus au monde et que tu étais pieds et mains liés sans aucune possibilité de pouvoir le toucher. »

« Qu'en sais-tu ? »

« Il est hétéro, Quatre. Il est toujours avec des femmes et surtout une, Hilde je sais plus trop quoi ! **Je ne peux pas !** »

Heero avait dit les derniers mots en les détachant et les appuyant pour que Quatre enregistre l'information. Mais voilà… Quatre avait déconnecté son cerveau pour cette option.

Quatre traîna presque Heero jusqu'à la salle de réunion, celui-ci le traitant de tous les noms en japonais. Il lâcha celui-ci une fois dans la salle et Heero lui lança son célèbre regard de la mort, donc Quatre se foutait royalement. Il ferma donc les yeux et soupira, puis regardera enfin la salle et se pétrifia d'un coup.

En face de lui, Shinigami, dans un sublime costume noir de marque. Une tresse magnifiquement nattée lui retombait sur l'épaule droite et le long de son torse… La perfection faite homme.

Wufei qui était debout, prit la parole.

« Shinigami, M. Barton. Voici M. Winner, notre PDG, et notre chef du service Informatique, M.Yuy. »

Quatre se dirigea vers eux, puis leur serra la main à chacun en trouvant M. Barton fort à son goût.

« Quatre Winner, enchanté de vous rencontrer. »

« C'est un plaisir pour nous aussi ! »

« Heero ? … Ben, où est-il ? »

« Il est ressorti lorsque vous êtes venu nous saluer. Il a un problème de santé ? Il était anormalement blanc ?

« Non, M. Shinigami… »

Le mannequin en question rigola.

« Appelez-moi Shinigami ou Shini, mais pas de monsieur, please ! »

« Bien ! Merci… ? … Réléna ! Où vas-tu ? »

« Voir comment va Heero. »

« Il va bien et n'a pas besoin de toi ! »

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de « **mais** » ! Bien, commençons la réunion. Je m'entretiendrai avec la personne fuyarde à la fin de celle-ci. »

Shini sourit à la mention «personne fuyarde » puis prit place dans l'un des fauteuils.

**Bureau de Yuy, 2 heures plus tard.**

Lorsque Heero répond « Entrez », il sait qu'il s'agit de Quatre et reste la tête entre ses deux mains en regardant son bureau.

« Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? »

« Heu… Heero. »

« **COMMENT **! »

« Heero, je ne suis pas seul ! »

Heero ferme les yeux.

« Oh, non ! Pas ça, s'il te plaît ! »

« Je suis désolé… Ils voulaient te rencontrer. Comme tu es parti sans même les saluer ! »

Heero soupire et prend sur lui avec beaucoup de mal. Il abandonne sa position de type « autruche » et les regarde avec son plus beau sourire qui est loin d'être sublime. Shinigami a une forte envie de rire mais se retient.

« Je m'excuse d'être parti précipitamment. »

Disant cela, il se leva et serra la main des deux hommes qu'il avait réussi à éviter ces deux dernières heures.

« Ce n'est rien ! Cela peut arriver à tout le monde d'avoir un contre-temps de dernière minute. »

« Merci. »

Shini lui sourit et Heero se perd dans ses yeux qui sont encore plus beaux que sur les multiples magasines donc il a pu faire la couverture depuis de 6 dernières années.

« M. Winner ? Y a-t-il un bureau que je pourrais vous emprunter le temps que je contacte l'Agence Maxwell pour mettre au point les deniers arrangements que nous venons de voir ? »

« Bien sûr ! Suivez-moi ! »

« Shini ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu viens avec moi ou tu rejoins Hilde à l'hôtel ? »

Au nom d'Hilde, Heero sait qu'il ne sera qu'un beau et doux rêve inaccessible.

Le dit Shini suit Barton pour sortir du bureau.

« Je rejoint Hilde. »

« Bien ! Alors on se retrouve ce soir chez M. Winner. »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien l'adresse et Hilde veillera à ce que je ne la perde pas ! »

« A ce soir et repose toi, d'accord ? »

« Oui, je me repose… »

Puis se retournant vers Heero.

« A ce soir M. Yuy ! »

« Hn ? »

Shinigami regarde M. Winner en se mordant la lèvre.

« J'ai dit une bêtise ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire que ce soir j'avais organisé chez moi une soirée pour votre venue à Tokyo. Je suis désolé Heero ! »

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrai venir de toute façons ! »

« **Heero !** »

« C'est dommage. J'aurais beaucoup aimé faire votre connaissance M. Yuy. »

Heero rougit un peu et ne sait quoi répondre. Quatre sourit.

« Il viendra ! »

« Alors j'en suis heureux. Donc à ce soir M. Yuy ! »

« Heero. »

Shini lui fait un sourire magnifique.

« A ce soir Heero ! »

« Oui… A ce soir… »

**Appartement de Quatre Winner, 20ème et dernier étage.**

La soirée était formidable. Heero connaissait tout le monde et bien sûr il fit la connaissance de cette Hilde qui était sur les photos, pendues au bras de son mannequin une fois sur deux, à savoir que les autres fois il était à 80/100 seul sur celles-ci.

Heero a mal au cœur lorsqu'il la voit lui caresser le visage et qu'il lui sourit en lui parlant sûrement de sa voix douce, comme il l'avait fait dans son bureau en fin de matinée. Puis il les voit se diriger vers Quatre et celui-ci les conduit vers le couloir où se trouvent les chambres.

Heero n'est pas à son aise et préfère quitter cette soirée où, tout compte fait, il n'aurait pas dû venir.

Quatre le vit se rendre vers la sortie alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa cuisine, il lui emboîta aussitôt le pas.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Je rentre. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Quatre ! Je n'ai pas envie de m'étendre sur le sujet, tu veux bien ? Je suis fatigué, donc je rentre chez moi ! »

« Tu peux rester un moment et raccompagner Shini à son hôtel ? »

« Pourquoi ? **Sa copine** ne peut pas le faire, ou Barton ? »

« S'il te plaît, Heero ! Je te demande cela comme un service ! »

Heero soupire.

« D'accord. »

Quatre lui sourit.

« Je prends une bouteille d'eau et un verre, et nous allons les rejoindre dans ma chambre. »

« **Parce qu'en plus ils sont dans ta chambre ?** »

Heero avait dit cela avec les sourcils froncés et un regard qui en disait long. Quatre, lui par contre, était complètement largué.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Heero re-soupire.

« De rien. Laisse tomber. »

Lorsqu'ils pénètrent tous les deux dans la chambre, Shini est allongé sur le lit de Quatre, les yeux fermés. Hilde a une petite seringue dans la main droite, prête à l'emploi et un petit coton qui semble imbibé d'alcool.

« Aller Duo ! Le pantalon ! Cuisse ou fesse ? »

« On ne peut toujours pas au bras ? Et puis, je suis bête ! Je ne peux pas au bras ! »

« Non de toute manière. Il ne faut pas dans un muscle (2), le médecin me l'a assez répété. »

« Je n'aime toujours pas les piqûres, quelle crotte. Je préfère encore dans les fesses que dans les cuisses, je ne veux pas renouveler l'expérience. Donc toujours dans les fesses Hilde ! »

« En plus, c'est plus facile pour moi, on ne pince pas la peau, on pique direct ! »

« **Sadique !** »

« Oui Duo, je suis sadique et j'adore planter cette charmante petite aiguille dans tes fesses qui sont, hum… Un vrai délice à torturer et t'as pas fini d'en avoir des piqûres, t'es foutu à vie maintenant. Alors baisse-moi tout cela. Et plus vite que ça, je veux retourner à la soirée, histoire de voir si j'ai la possibilité de ne pas rentrée seule à l'hôtel ce soir… Ah ! J'ai oublié de te dire que M. Winner et M. Yuy, si je ne me trompe pas, sont avec nous… »

Pour le coup, Duo ouvre les yeux en grand et rougit violemment.

« **Hilde ! Tu aurais pu me le dire avant !** »

« Oui… Mais je n'en avais pas envie… Allez ! Sur le côté, pantalon et boxer. »

Quatre et Heero n'osent pas bouger. En soupirant, Duo s'exécute. Heero prend de belles couleurs aux joues lorsqu'il voit les fesses de Duo, puisqu'il semble que ce soit son véritable prénom. Et en plus, il est heureux car la fameuse Hilde n'est pas avec lui, semble-t-il aussi.

« Aieeeeeeeeee… Tu piques toujours aussi mal Hilde ! … Aieeeeeeeeeeeeee…Je ne m'y ferais jamais… »

« Désolée ! Je ne suis pas infirmière, mais secrétaire, et comme tu es incapable de te faire tes propres injections d'insuline, il faut bien que je m'y colle, sinon c'est Trowa. Quand tu auras enfin un homme dans ta vie, il apprendra à te faire des piqûres moins douloureuses pour tes magnifiques petites fesses. »

Hilde ponctue ses mots en mettant une claque retentissante sur les belles fesses et une belle trace de main rouge fait son apparition.

« AIEEEEEEEEEEEEE… HILDE, ÇA FAIT MALEEEEEEEEEEE… »

« Reculotte-toi et arrête de chouiner. »

Duo s'exécute en se frottant les fesses et en marmonnent. Quatre et Heero pouffent de rire car la scène est vraiment trop comique.

Duo veut se lever mais un vertige le fait se rassoire aussitôt. Hilde prend la bouteille d'eau et le verre que Quatre a toujours dans les mains, et après l'avoir remplis, le tend à Duo.

« Bois et reste encore un peu là, d'accord ? Je vais prévenir Trowa que tu rentres à l'Hôtel… M. Winner, vous avez appeler un taxi ? »

« Non, j'ai mieux. Heero va vous ramener. Si cela ne vous dérange pas bien sûr ! »

Duo leur sourit.

« Maintenant que vous avez vu mes fesses tous les deux et que vous savez que je m'appelle Duo, grâce aux bons soins de ma charmante secrétaire et meilleure amie, je crois que plus rien de ce que vous ferez ne pourra me déranger M. Winner. »

« Quatre… »

« D'accord. Quatre, vous pouvez m'appeler Duo si vous voulez, mais évitez de le faire en public, s'il vous plaît ! »

« Bien sûr Duo. Je ferai attention à ma langue. Et toi, Heero ? »

« Je peux vous poser une question ? »

Duo le regarde après avoir bu une nouvelle gorgée d'eau ce qui lui fit le plus grand bien.

« Oui. Je vous écoute ? »

« Duo… Comme Duo Maxwell, le PDG de toutes les agence de mannequina dans le monde ? »

Duo ne perd pas son sourire et Hilde se rend compte qu'elle a fait une grosse, mais alors, grosse boulette sur ce coup-là.

« Oui, Heero. Je suis en effet Duo Maxwell. Mais je ne tiens pas à ce que les médias soient au courant. Hilde ? »

« Oui, Duo ! »

« Merci pour la piqûre. Ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant. Tu préviens Trowa qu'ils savent pour moi et les agences ! »

« Oui, Duo je le mets au courant et… je suis désolée. »

Duo lui prend la main qui est à sa portée.

« Ce n'est rien ma puce ! Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès … Heero ? »

« Hn. »

Duo rigole.

« C'est le deuxième… C'est un « Hn. » quoi cette fois-ci ? »

Heero pique un fard et Quatre éclate de rire avec Hilde qui est rassurée que Duo ne lui en veut pas pour l'impair commis.

« C'est un « Hn. Oui. »

« Ah ! »

Les sourires de Duo sont merveilleux et Heero ne peut que lui rendre le sourire qu'il lui fait à cet instant.

« Nous y allons s'il vous plaît ? Je suis vraiment désolé Quatre. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait une crise, je suis vraiment navré que cela tombe ce soir. »

« Ce n'est rien et je comprends parfaitement. Reposez-vous car lundi les choses sérieuses commencent. »

Duo rigole.

« Oui. Posez avec une superbe moto, le rêve de tout homme normalement constitué. »

Duo se lève, ferme les yeux et respire un grand coup. Heero s'est approché de lui et le prend pas la taille. De surprise, Duo rouvre ses yeux en grand.

Heero est légèrement plus grand que Duo, 5 centimètre environ, moins fin, plus carré, avec 15 kilos de plus assurément, et une musculation parfaite. Heero constate que sa taille est aussi fine que sur les photo où il pose en sous-vêtements et qu'il doit être léger comme une plume, en plus d'être incroyablement beau.

Heero est au Paradis, il tient son fantasme par la taille.

« Merci Heero ! »

« Hn.. »

Duo éclate de rire et Heero sourit.

**23h46. A la porte de la suite de Duo à l'Hôtel.**

« Heero, encore merci de m'avoir ramener. »

« De rien Duo. Reposez-vous pour être en forme lundi ! »

« Oui ! Merci. Bonne nuit Heero ! »

« Bonne nuit à vous aussi Duo ! »

Duo ferme la porte de sa suite et Heero ferme les yeux et soupire… Il rouvre ses yeux, car il en a besoin pour trouver ce foutu bouton, pour rallumer le couloir de l'hôtel qui venait de s'éteindre, pendant qu'il avait les yeux fermés. Ces foutues lumières, qui s'éteignent au bout de 5 minutes environs pour faire des réductions d'énergie. Nouvelle lubie au Japon. Que ça pouvait énerver Heero ! Surtout dans un hôtel de grand standing comme celui-ci.

Il le trouva enfin juste au moment où Duo ouvrit la porte à la volée.

« AHHHHHHH … ? … Duo ? »

Duo avait aussi crié en trouvant Heero toujours derrière sa porte.

« Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur ! Heero, que faites-vous encore là. »

« La lumière s'est éteinte et le temps que je trouve l'interrupteur vous avez réouvert votre porte. Je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout ! Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? »

Duo rougit et se mord la lèvre.

« Je… Je voulais savoir si nous pouvions manger ensemble lundi soir après la séance photo ? »

Heero est heureux, mais heureux ! Il ne le montre pas trop. Un peu comme le chien de Colombo qui doit être nerveux de l'intérieur et qui ne montre rien. Heero trouve déjà qu'il a assez rougi comme cela dans la soirée qui finit dans quelques minutes.

« Oui, j'en serai ravis ! »

« Bien ! Alors disons 20h30 ici, d'accord ? »

« Oui… Je viens vous chercher à 20h30. »

« C'est moi qui vous invite, hein ! Pour vous remercier de m'avoir ramener et d'avoir dû partir de cette charmante soirée ! »

Heero sourit. S'il savait qu'il voulait fuir ce lieu juste au moment où Quatre lui a demandé de le raccompagner, il ne l'inviterait peut-être pas. Mais ça ! Il ne lui dirait pas. Du moins pas pour le moment…

« D'accord. Alors à lundi soir Duo et reposez-vous ce week-end ! »

« Oui je vais commencer tout de suite. A lundi soir. »

La porte se referme à nouveau et Heero appuie immédiatement sur l'interrupteur pour ne pas se retrouver deux fois dans la même situation.

**Lundi soir, 20h20, réception de l'hôtel. **

« M. Shinigami vous attend dans sa suite. Vous pouvez monter le rejoindre M. Yuy. »

« Merci infiniment. »

Moins de 5 minutes plus tard, Heero est devant la porte à éviter de toquer à celle-ci. Il a 5 minutes d'avance et il ne sait pas s'il appréciera. Il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir plus longuement que la porte s'ouvre sur un Duo resplendissant.

« Je suis heureux de vous revoir Heero. Entrez ! Je suis prêt dans moins de 5 minutes.

Duo le laisse seul et se dirige vers sa chambre. Heero referme la porte et va s'assoire dans un des canapés de la pièce principale.

Il revient 3 minutes plus tard avec un petit nécessaire pour sa piqûre.

Il est diabétique insulino-dépendant depuis 2 mois et celui-ci ne le quitte plus. Il n'avait pas pris correctement son traitement le vendredi soir, d'où la crise. L'injection qui aurait dû être faite entre 20 heures et 21 heures, n'avait pas été faite bien sûr. Une matin et soir (3) pour le plus grand plaisir de Duo et ses fesses ne s'y faisaient pas. Il avait une fois essayé à la cuisse et le bleu qu'il avait eu pendant plus de 10 jours lui avait servi de leçon. Pas génial pour certaines photos. Le diabète. Son pire ennemi depuis 2 moins maintenant et jusqu'à sa mort.

« Qui va vous la faire ? »

« Hilde, pas le choix. J'espère seulement qu'elle n'est pas déjà partie. »

« Je peux vous la faire si vous voulez ! »

Duo l'observe avec ses yeux aussi fixes que son regard.

« Vous savez faire des piqûres ? »

« J'ai dû en faire à mon chien le dernier mois de sa vie. »

« Votre chien ! Ah ! … Je ne suis pas un animal Heero ! »

Heero sourit.

« Non, mais piquer une paire de fesses ou le flan d'un chien, la différence n'est pas si lointaine et puis je ne peux pas vous faire plus mal de votre secrétaire. »

« Ce n'est pas faux. Bon ! Je vous la prépare. Heero ? »

« Hn ? »

Duo sourit.

« Vous n'allez pas me taper sur les fesses comme Hilde vendredi, hein ? »

Heero lui rend une nouvelle fois son sourire.

« Non. »

« Ouf ! Merci Heero ! »

Duo prépare donc son injection d'insuline puis la donne à Heero, il baisse son jean et son boxer et attend. Heero lui… Reluque les fesses face à lui.

Dieu qu'il aimerait les toucher. Dommage qu'il ait dit qu'il ne lui donnerait pas de claque sur celles-ci. Sans préavis, il plante l'aiguille d'un coup sec et bien sûr.

« Aiee… Que je n'aime pas les piqûres. »

« C'est presque fini. »

« Je sais mais, ahhhhh… Ça fait mal quand même. »

« C'est fini ! »

« Hum… Merci Heero. »

Duo se redresse de sur le canapé et se frotte un peu la fesse gauche qui vient d'être piquée. Puis il rajuste ses vêtements. Une fois fait, il se retourne vers Heero.

« Vous faites moins mal qu'Hilde en tout cas ! »

Et dans un sourire qui fait beaucoup d'effet à Heero

« On y va ? »

« Oui. Vous voulez manger dans quel type de restaurant ? »

« Je sais que je devrais dire japonais mais je dois faire attention à mon alimentation et je ne connais pas assez bien la nourriture asiatique pour savoir ce que je peux ou ne peux pas manger. Tout cela est nouveau pour moi ! »

« Nouveau ? »

« Ben oui. Juste deux mois ! Je n'avais pas de problèmes particuliers avant. Enfin… Un restaurant type européen. Peut-on en trouver ? »

« Oui, j'en connais un. »

« Parfais, alors allons y ! »

Il était 20h 45 lorsqu'ils quittèrent l'hôtel.

« Hum ! Délicieux ! J'avais plus que faim. »

« J'ai vu ça ! Vous manger toujours autant ? »

Duo éclate de rire.

« Oui. Et encore je mange moins qu'avant et du coup j'ai perdu 3 kilos. »

Heero le regarde avec de grands yeux.

« Hn ! C'est vrai ? »

Duo sourit.

« Oui. Mais Hilde et Trowa m'aident beaucoup. Donc je mange moins de cochonneries et plus de choses saines pour moi maintenant. »

« Pourquoi Hilde est-elle là au juste ? »

« Elle doit s'occuper d'une affaire. Donc elle est venu avec nous. C'est vrai que sur le principe, sa présence n'était pas nécessaire, mais elle en profite pour vérifier si la gestion de la fondation « Sister Hélène » est faite correctement au Japon. »

« Elle s'occupe de cela ? »

« Hum ! Quel dessert vais-je prendre ? »

« Dessert ? »

« Oui. J'y ai droit. Le sucre n'est pas totalement exclu, mais je dois en manger moins et j'ai fait super attention tout le week-end. J'ai bien droit à un petit dessert. Hum… Une salade de fruits ? Au vu des autres desserts, c'est celui-ci qui me semble le plus approprié pour moi ! »

« Hn ! En effet ! »

« Et vous ? Que prenez-vous ? »

« Une glace ! Sorbet à la noix de coco. »

« Hum ! Quelle chance… »

« Je vous ferai goûter.»

Le visage de Duo s'illumine.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Hn. »

Duo éclate de rire à nouveau.

« Vous répondez souvent par des « Hn » c'est dingue ! »

« Oui, je sais. Quatre me le dit tout le temps. »

« Heero, je peux à mon tour vous poser une question ? »

« Oui. »

« Comment saviez-vous que j'étais à la tête des agences Maxwell, avec mon prénom uniquement ? Surtout lorsque l'on sait que celui-ci n'apparaît nulle part ! »

« Si. Il apparaît dans un document ! »

Duo semble étonné.

« Ah, oui ? Lequel ? »

« Celui qui est envoyé par la fondation « Sister Hélène » aux 10 plus gros donateurs. »

« Winner Corporation en fait partie ! Donc vous avez lu ce rapport envoyé à Quatre ! »

« Non. »

« Comment ça non ? Vous l'avez bien lu pour avoir fait le rapprochement. Je sais bien que Duo n'est pas un prénom des plus communs ! »

« J'ai mon propre rapport tous les ans. Donc, je n'ai pas besoin de celui de Quatre. »

Duo a les yeux grands comme des soucoupes et la bouche ouverte.

« Que que que… Quoi ? … Votre rapport ? Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir vu « Yuy » dans celui-ci ! »

« Non, mais Softwar Yuy net oui ! »

« Softwar Yuy net ! Oui, il est en troisième position. Softwar **YUY **net ! Yuy ! Vous êtes à la tête de Softwar Yuy net ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais que faites-vous chez Winner Corporation ? »

Heero sourit.

« Je m'occupe de toute la gestion information de la Winner ainsi que tous les à côté. Quatre sait que je prends mon pied à relever les défis de l'informatique. Softwar Yuy net, marche comme sur des roulettes depuis 7 ans. Je développe à la demande du client. A la carte. Et je suis le Marché avec trois années d'avance. D'ailleurs, vos agence sont entièrement en gestion informatisée par ma société et j'ai même crée un anti-virus unique pour celles-ci. »

Duo le fixe avec des yeux tous pétillants.

« Oui, je sais ! C'est moi qui en ai fait la demande avec des points bien précis ! »

« Je dois reconnaître que tout était en effet très bien détaillé au niveau exigences et capacités. »

« Merci. »

« Vous donnez énormément à « Sister Hélène » ! »

Duo soupire et fait un léger sourire à Heero.

« Oui. C'est en hommage à la Sœur qui m'a en partie élevé que j'ai crée cette fondation. Donc, je suis le donateur principal de celle-ci. Si je pouvais donner plus je le ferais mais j'ai beaucoup d'employés qui travaillent pour vivre et non pour construire des orphelinats et les entretenir. Et plus, je profite un peu de l'argent que je gagne aussi. Hilde et Trowa me dissent d'en profiter et que j'en fais déjà assez comme cela ! »

« Vous êtes orphelin ? »

« Oui. Mais le Père Maxwell m'a adopté à mes 15 ans et grâce à lui j'ai eu nom de famille. Hélas, il est décédé depuis 10 ans. Il n'a même pas été présent lorsque j'ai été diplômé après mes années d'études en styliste, mais je suis sûr qu'il me voit, où il soit, et je fais tout pour qu'il soit fier de moi ! »

« Duo ? »

« Oui ? »

« Vous aimez les garçons. Ce n'est pas accepté par la religion ! »

Duo repose sa joue sur sa main droite avec un coude sur la table.

« David savait que j'aimais les garçons. Il ne m'a jamais dit de changer et que ce n'était pas bien. Il m'aimait comme j'étais. Je ne l'ai jamais appelé papa, car j'étais trop vieux quand il m'a adopté, mais pour moi il sera toujours mon père, même si je l'appelle David. La mort de Sœur Hélène et la sienne, en avion alors qu'ils se rendaient en Amazonie pour aider une mission, m'ont anéanti. Mais heureusement Hilde et Trowa étaient déjà là. Et grâce à eux, j'ai commencé le mannequina pour payer la fin de mes études. J'ai eu une envolée trois ans après mes débuts, et puis voilà où j'en suis… »

« Un beau conte de fée ! »

Duo se met à rire.

« Oui, mais les vilaines piqûres troublent celui-ci. Il me faut trouver maintenant mon valeureux prince charmant qui me délivrera de la douleur qu'elle occasionne à mes fesses en piquant tout en douceur, ou du moins en apprenant à le faire ! »

Heero est parti dans ses songes à nouveau. Il aimerait être ce prince charmant. Hum… Quel doux rêve que voilà.

La soirée se finit agréablement. Heero raccompagna Duo jusqu'à sa chambre d'hôtel et il rentra à son appartement en plein centre de Tokyo avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

Mercredi… Dernier jour des séances photos. Quatre est venu vers 12 heures pour emmener Heero avec lui assister aux dernières heures des photos prises de Duo avec la plus belle moto du Marché actuel.

Heero est planté comme un «** i** » depuis plus de 20 minutes en face de Duo, de la moto et de tout ce qui se trouve autour.

La moto est noire et brille de mille feux. Duo est vêtu d'un costume blanc, pantalon et veste uniquement, et chaussures blanches bien sûr. Le tout sur un fond bleu qui permettra de multiple possibilités en post-production si l'on peut dire.

Il a une pose des plus sensuelles sur la moto, la veste ouverte sur un torse imberbe et bronzé juste ce qu'il faut. Ses cheveux ne sont pas attachés, ils flottent dans les airs grâce à un ventilateur. Et son visage, fixe, sans un battement de cil, mi ange mi démon, fait que plus de la moitié du personnel présent gobe les mouches depuis le début de la séance photo.

Quatre lui même est fasciné, ce qui lui vaut une claque sur les fesses d'un certain Barton avec qu'il avait passé tout le week-end sous une couette et les deux nuits qui avaient suivi.

Il regarde les yeux verts. Enfin ! L'œil vert qui est non caché par la mèche de cheveux châtains clairs, et il se dit qu'il allait cruellement lui manquer, car il était tombé éperdument amoureux de ce français qui vivait au États-Unis pour les besoins de son travail.

Ils en avaient bien sûr discuté, mais Trowa lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas tout abandonner du jour au lendemain et que Duo avait besoin de lui. Ils avaient été présents chacun pour l'autre à des moments difficiles de leur vie et Duo avait encore besoins de lui comme le dimanche soir où il avait dû aller lui faire son injection car Hilde était introuvable et qu'il ne voulait pas déranger qui que ce soit à l'hôtel.

Quatre le regardait donc avec beaucoup d'amour et beaucoup de tristesse.

Heero, lui, n'avait pas arrêté de fixer Duo pour graver à tout jamais cette vision en lui. Car il ne la revivrait plus de sa vie. Il se dit à cet instant, qu'il aurait aimé être dans Harry Potter, pour avoir une photo de lui avec ses cheveux au vent et son sourire malicieux.

_**Ils étaient partis comme ils étaient arrivés.**_

Aujourd'hui, Heero n'a pas envie de sortir de chez lui.

Déjà il fait un temps de chien, en plus il a 30 ans. Heureusement, c'est samedi, il ne travaille pas. Donc Quatre, qui n'avait pas le moral depuis qu'un magnifique spécimen de la gente masculine française avait quitté le Japon, ne viendrait pas lui casser les pieds. En plus, 30 ans et toujours célibataire, c'est la déprime totale.

Il avait une magnifique photo de Duo sur la moto avec un fond anthracite dans un cadre couleur or posé sur sa table de nuit. Cadeau de Quatre le vendredi soir avant qu'il ne quitte le bureau, et ce cadeaux lui suffisait grandement.

Il flâna donc toute la journée. Arrosa les quelques plantes qu'il avait. Fit une lessive, un peu de ménage, et prit un bon bain vers 17 heures. Hélas, à 19h30, Quatre débarque remonté comme tout.

« Quatre ! Je n'ai pas envie de sortir ! »

« Allez viens ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on a 30 ans. Et puis j'ai une surprise pour toi ! »

« Quatre. Je t'avais dit… Pas de surprise, il me semble ? »

« Pas pu m'en empêcher ! Allez, tout le monde t'attend. »

« Parce qu'en plus, il y a du monde ? **Quatre.** »

Le ton d'Heero commençait à monter et Quatre voyait ce moment partir en vrille.

« Pas beaucoup. Allez, on va te faire tout beau. »

Il tire Heero qui résiste vers sa chambre.

Une heure plus tard, ils sont devant un hôtel où des réceptions type mariage, banquet et réunion sont organisées.

« Pas beaucoup de personnes, hein ! »

« Oui… Ta boite et ma boite et nos amis… »

« **QUATRE, OMAE O KOROSU.** »

« C'est trop tard maintenant, on y est et ils sont tous là, à t'attendre depuis plus de 30 minutes alors pour une fois, tu fais un effort. Ils sont tous supers contents, et je n'ai pas organisé tout cela seul. Le personnel de ta société a fait le plus gros, alors pour eux tu peux au moins mettre de côté ta colère contre moi et faire honneur à cette fête qui est en ton honneur **Heero** ! »

Heero soupire. Quatre a raison. Il lui sourit et lui ébouriffe ses magnifiques cheveux blonds.

Depuis plus d'une heure, la fête bat son plein. Heero doit le reconnaître… Elle est géniale.

Heero est assit en train de discuter avec Wufei qui est à sa table avec sa femme Sally. En face de lui, Quatre qui les écoute. D'un seul coup, son visage s'illumine. Heero n'a pas le temps de se retourner que deux mains fines se posent sur ses yeux. Un souffre chaud lui susurre au creux de l'oreille.

« Joyeux anniversaire Heero. »

Cette voix. Non. Il ne peut pas être là, c'est impossible, et pourtant lorsque les mains s'écartent et qu'il regarde à qui elles appartiennent, son cœur manque un battement.

Il est là. Il lui sourit et il est magnifique. Pendant ce temps, Trowa avait déjà la langue de Quatre dans sa bouche, celui-ci dans ses bras et ne comptait pas le lâcher de la soirée.

« Duo ! C'est bien vous ? »

« Oui. Si on se disait « tu » ? »

« Hn. »

Duo éclate de rire. Il adore les « Hn » d'Heero. Même s'il n'a pas encore bien cerné leur signification à chaque utilisation de celui-ci.

« Tu es là ? »

« Oui. Pour ton anniversaire. Quatre nous a appelé la semaine dernière, et puis je ne pouvais plus tenir Trowa en place. Regarde ! Ils sont déjà en train de se faire du bouche à bouche et pourtant aucun des deux n'a eu de malaise ! »

Heero se met à rire à la vision et au commentaire de Duo.

« Tu me fais danser ? »

« Moi ? »

« Oui toi ! »

« Mais… Je ne sais pas danser ! »

« Moi oui. Je vais t'appendre. Viens ! »

Duo l'entraine et tout le monde les regarde avec de grand sourire. Un slow. Un couple d'homme parmi d'autres et un Heero qui danse en gardant Duo à distance de peur de lui marcher sur les pieds.

Quatre et Trowa qui avaient fini de se bécoter étaient morts de rire à les voir danser et Duo lui souriait car Heero était vraiment adorable de faire attention au bien-être de ses pieds.

La fête prend fin et c'est Quatre qui, aidé de Sally, Wufei et Trowa, prend en charge tous les cadeaux qu'Heero a reçus. Un seul n'est plus dans le lot. Celui de Duo. Il porte avec fierté la montre que celui-ci lui a offert.

Heero était lui avec Duo, après autorisation de Quatre qui l'avait exempté de la mission « Emporter les cadeaux » qui pour le moment attendront le lendemain dans la suite de Quatre.

Donc Heero raccompagna Duo à sa suite qu'il avait dans l'hôtel où la fête avait eu lieu grâce aux bons soins de Quatre. Heero en avait une lui aussi. L'hôtel était le plus grand de Tokyo.

Quatre avait loué tout l'hôtel pour le week-end, depuis plus de 10 mois, pour que tous ceux qui voulaient rester sur place après la soirée, puissent le faire sans problème de réservation. Les 30 ans d'Heero avaient fait couler beaucoup de champagne et les plus raisonnables avaient été Sally qui attendait une petite Chang pour dans quatre mois, Duo, Heero, Quatre et Trowa.

Arrivés devant la porte, il dit bonne nuit à Duo en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue. Il veut s'éloigner mais Duo le retient par sa chemise blanche.

« Non. Reste ! »

Heero est au comble du bonheur. Duo ouvre la porte de la suite et, une fois tous les deux à l'intérieur, Heero, après avoir gentiment plaqué son futur amant contre la porte, capture avec douceur les lèvres de Duo qui passe ses mains derrière sa nuque.

Le baiser devient passion et Duo se retrouve accolé à la porte. Heero descend ses mains sous ses fesses et sans rompre le baiser Duo passe ses jambes autour de la taille d'Heero qui le soulève sans aucune difficulté pour les mener tous les deux vers ce grand lit qui les attend avec impatience.

Au petit matin, Heero ne se lasse pas d'admirer Duo allongé sur le ventre, les cheveux éparpillés tout autour de lui, un morceau de drap recouvrant ses fesses uniquement. Une vision à damner un saint.

Il est presque 8h30 et Heero sait que Duo doit faire son injection d'insuline.

Il lui caresse la joue. Duo sourit et ouvre doucement les yeux. Son sourire devient encore plus beau lorsqu'il plonge ses iris améthystes dans les iris cobalts.

« Bonjour Heechan. »

« Heechan ? »

« Hum… J'aime bien… Pas toi ? »

Pour toute réponse, Heero se rapproche et l'enlace dans ses bras pour le mettre au-dessus de lui.

« Hum ! Pourquoi pas. Le « chan » serait plus approprié pour toi mon ange. Tu as déjà de magnifiques cheveux longs et soyeux. »

Duo lui tire la langue en faisant la moue. Heero éclate de rire et l'embrasse aussitôt après. Duo commence à se frotter à lui, mais il le stoppe. Duo ne comprend pas son refus d'un câlin qu'il semble attendre au vu de l'érection de celui-ci, qui dit bonjour à la sienne.

« Pourquoi ? »

Heero l'embrasse sur le bout du nez.

« Ton injection d'insuline avant et je suis sûr que Quatre a pris ses dispositions pour qu'un petit déjeuner soit servi dans chaque suite et chambre… D'ailleurs la mienne est vide ! »

Duo plonge dans son cou et respire l'odeur de sa peau qui le fait frissonner.

« On partagera le mien ! »

« Tu manges autant le matin que le soir ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors je suis bon pour te regarder manger ! »

Duo se met à rire et Heero le suit.

« Promis, je vais partager avec toi… Mon amour. »

Heero a le cœur qui bat à mille à l'heure. Même dans ses fantasmes les plus fous de ces dernières semaines, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que Duo lui dirait « Mon amour ». Déjà qu'il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il était là, à ses côtés, dans son lit, avec lui au-dessus de son corps qui ne demandait qu'une chose… Lui faire encore l'amour et l'entendre crier son nom, comme il l'avait fait cette nuit à deux reprises.

Dieu qu'il l'aimait. Et cela ne datait pas d'hier.

Mais pour l'heure, il y avait une chose plus importante à faire. Son injection.

« Il faut faire ton injection Duo, sinon tu risques de faire une autre crise ! »

Duo soupire.

« J'ai oublié l'espace d'une nuit, que j'avais ces maudites piqûres ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Moi je ne l'ai pas oublié et j'ai une surprise pour toi aussi ! »

Duo le regarde dans les yeux.

« Une surprise ? »

« Hn ! »

Duo fait une nouvelle petite moue à Heero. Mais cette fois-ci, elle est adorable. La tête penchée et des yeux qui brillent.

« C'est quoi la surprise ? »

« Tu vas vite le savoir ! Où sont tes affaires pour les piqûres ? »

Au mot « Piqûres », Duo frissonne et se blottit contre Heero.

« Dans la salle de bain. Tout est dans la trousse blanche. Le dosage pour les injections est indiqué sur l'ordonnance dans celle-ci. »

Heero le fait glisser sur le côté droit, l'embrasse sur les cheveux et se dirige vers la salle de bain.

Duo le suit du regard et attend. Heero revient moins de trois minutes plus tard avec la seringue et un coton. Duo est toujours sur le ventre. Heero pousse un peu plus le drap. Duo ferme les yeux d'anticipation. Heero pique. 30 secondes plus tard.

Duo a bien senti le coton deux fois sur sa fesse. Il attend la piqûre !

« Tu peux rouvrir les yeux Duo. »

« Non… Tu n'as pas encore fait la piqûre ! »

Heero sourit et lui caresse le visage puis l'embrasse sur la joue.

« Si mon amour, elle est faite ! »

Duo ouvre les yeux en grand ainsi que la bouche.

« Hn ? »

« Cette fois, c'est toi qui l'a dit ! »

Duo a les joues en feu. Heero lui pose la seringue et le coton sur la table de nuit, il s'occuperait de cela plus tard. Il se recouche à ses côtes.

« J'ai… Je n'ai rien senti ! »

« Hum. J'ai pris des cours. Juste au cas où ! »

Duo a les yeux qui brillent de larmes.

« Pour moi ? »

« Oui… Pour toi ! »

Duo se jette dans ses bras et pleure doucement.

« C'est la plus belle preuve d'amour que l'on m'ait donné de ma vie. Heechan ! Je sais que c'est soudain mais… Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi lorsque je t'ai vu entrer et aussitôt ressortir de cette salle de réunion. Tes yeux m'ont captivé quand tu m'as fixé l'espace de quelques instants. Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela avec qui que ce soit. Je t'aime ! Oui, je t'aime et je n'ai plus envie de te quitter. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme moi aussi j'avais hâte de te revoir. Alors quand Quatre a téléphoné à Trowa pour nous convier à ton anniversaire, j'ai bondi de joie et Hilde m'a grondé car elle allait me faire mon injection du soir. Heero ? Tu m'aimes ? … »

Heero l'avait emprisonné dans ses bras et des larmes coulaient à son tour le long de ses joues.

« Oh oui, je t'aime et cela depuis des années. Mais je t'ai aimé à travers des magasines et là j'ai presque peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mirage. Je t'aime comme un fou et je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi mon ange… »

« Alors fais-moi l'amour Heechan ! »

Heero ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et lui donne une troisième preuve de son amour pour lui.

**5 ans plus tard…**

« Quatre ! Tu es prêt ? »

« Oui. »

Quatre arrive avec un sublime costume gris claire. Trowa est en admiration devant son amant et n'a qu'une envie : lui ôter au plus vite ce costume pour profiter de son corps bronzé et musclé.

« Alors ! Comment me trouves-tu ? »

« Magnifique ! Tu vas faire de l'ombre aux mariés ! »

« Idiot ! Vu le costume d'Heero, j'en doute. Et il est comment celui de Duo ? »

« Tu le verras bien ! »

« Trowa, steuplaît ! »

Trowa le prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse avec la langue. Quatre en gémit de plaisir. Trowa le libère. Quatre grogne.

« Encore… »

« On a encore deux heures devant nous ! »

« Hum, des subjections ? »

« Oui… Remontons dans la chambre que je te montre comment on fait correctement un nœud de cravate ! »

« Trowa ! »

« Hum… »

« Je n'ai pas de cravate ! »

« Pas grave. Moi si ! »

« Ahhhhhhhh ! »

Trowa porte son amant comme une mariée dans leur chambre et compte bien lui monter à quoi peut servir une cravate en ôtant la sienne.

**1h55 plus tard.**

« Mais bon dieu ! Où étais-tu Trowa ? »

« Occupé avec ma cravate ! »

« Hein ! … Et elle est où ta cravate ? »

« Petit problème de dernière minute. »

Duo le regarde sans comprend mais d'un coup la lumière fut et Duo pique un fard.

« TROWA ! T'AS PAS HONTE ? LE JOUR DE MON MARIAGE. »

« Non justement mon poussin. C'est un jour de fête ! »

Duo rougit encore plus.

« Oui, mais quand même. Vous auriez pu attendre ce soir, vous avez failli arrive en retarde ! Et je ne suis plus un poussin ! »

« Peut-être pour le retard, mais si tu continues de râler, c'est toi qui vas finir par être en retard devant monsieur le maire, alors arrête de discuter. »

« Mais… »

« Chut ! »

Duo soupire, Trowa lui relève le visage et lui donne un baiser papillon sur les lèvres.

« Je suis très heureux pour toi et je souhaite que les années à venir soient aussi belles que les cinq que tu viens de vivre. S'il y a bien une personne qui le mérite, c'est bien toi mon poussin. Je t'aime comme un frère et je suis très fier d'être ton témoin avec Hilde qui va nous tuer si l'on ne sort pas tout de suite. Allez ! Prêt ? »

Duo avait les yeux plus beaux que jamais.

« Oui… Je suis prêt ! »

Heero est là, sublime dans un costume type queue de pie noir avec des gants blancs. Duo se retient de ne pas pleurer devant une telle image de l'homme le plus beau au monde à ses yeux.

Du côté d'Heero, l'arrivée de son futur mari fait battre son cœur à tout rompre. Duo n'a jamais été aussi beau. Tout de blanc vêtu, avec, sur le gilet de son costume, des motifs brodés en or. Ses cheveux sont nattés du haut de son cuir chevelu jusqu'au milieu de son dos avec trois rubans de satin blanc entrelacés dans celle-ci. Il tient dans sa main droite une rose blanche. Il est l'homme le plus envié au monde en cette journée.

Lorsque le maire dit « Vous pouvez embrasser le marié. » Heero passe sa main droite sous la nuque de son mari. Et devant les quelques 200 invités, lui donne un baiser des plus brûlants. Duo y répond avec passion.

Trowa a l'intention de demander la main de Quatre ce soir lorsqu'ils seront seuls dans leur suite à leur hôtel.

Heero et Duo, eux, ne seront plus là.

La lune de miel commencera dans le Jet privé de M. Heero Yuy Maxwell, pour les conduire sur une île privée appartenant à M. Duo Yuy Maxwell dans les environ de la Réunion.

Le jet a été aménagé pour les circonstances et ils vont débuter les festivités en passant à travers plusieurs fuseaux horaires.

Depuis 5 ans, Duo vivait un conte de fée. Il avait un infirmier particulier qui prenait soin de lui avec douceur et patience, car Duo n'était pas des plus calmes.

Heero avait appris jour après jour à connaître « Le dieu des magazines de mode » et il ne l'aimait qu'un peu plus à chaque instant.

Leur vie privée était devenue de notoriété publique sans qu'ils ne cherchent à ce qu'elle le soit. Pour éviter que tous les méditas pullulent à leur mariage, un compromis fut passé avec eux.

Ils ne venaient pas les déranger en cette journée et cinq photos de leur mariages leur seraient envoyées dans les plus brefs délais par les bons soins de Quatre. Tout le monde y avait trouvé son compte. Les jeunes mariés n'avaient pas vu l'ombre d'un journaliste et leur trajet vers l'aéroport se passa le plus normalement du monde.

Dans une suite luxueuse d'un Hôtel, un homme aux yeux d'un bleu profond a dit « Oui. » à un homme aux yeux de jade.

Sur une île au milieu de nulle part, deux hommes sont entrelacés dans un lit où les voilages flottent grâce à la bise légère de la nuit chaude.

Ils ne sont plus seuls et comptent bien vivre pleinement leur bonheur…

**SHIMAI ou OWARI**

**Nous avons encore eu droit aux magnifiques fesses de Duo mais juste pour sa santé. Hum… Quel dommage tout de même… Des fesses si belles et rondes et… **_((Calme-toi Cat, tu baves sur ton clavier ! Hlo)…(Même pas vrai ! cat)) _**Quoi, je pars dans mon délire ! Ben il est fini l'OS ! Je peux fantasmer sur les fesses de Dudule un peu quand même. Enfin ! Sur tout le corps en fait… Hum ! Allez, on revient à la réalité ! … **_((ouais, il est temps parce que Dudule, il est chez moi… Hlo) …(Plus maintenant…Cat))_

**Et puis vous avez vu ! Pas de gifle ! Juste une claque sur les fesses de Duo de la part d'Hilde. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat non plus. J'ai été sage sur ce coup-là, hein ! **_((bin, ça promet pour le prochain… Hlo)… (Là t'as pas tord. Je vais battre mon recor,d en claque sur les fesses de Duo version OS. Un délire qui me trotte dans la tête depuis 7 heures ce matin/01/08/06… Cat))_

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fiction et à bientôt.**

_**Catirella**_

1 - Ben oui ! … J'allais pas mettre BMW… Donc WMB !

2 - Informations prises sur le net, histoire de dire que je n'écris pas que des bêtises. Je ne pensais pas que l'on pouvait faire une injection d'insuline dans les fesses ! J'ai appris quelque chose au moins avec cette fiction ! (Info Belge en plus !) : L'insuline doit être injectée dans le tissu sous-cutané, car dans cette zone, l'insuline se diffuse plus régulièrement dans le sang. La meilleure façon de s'assurer que l'injection se fait dans le tissu sous-cutané et non pas dans le muscle est de **PINCER** et d'injecter dans le pli. Ces injections peuvent être réalisées soit à 45, soit à 90, au choix du patient.  
BD recommande que toutes les injections sans pincement soient réalisées avec un angle d'approche de 45° quelle que soit l'aiguille utilisée, **sauf dans le cas d'une injection dans les fesses où les injections peuvent être effectuées en toute sécurité, sans pincement, avec une aiguille courte ou longue, car le tissu sous- cutané y est abondant**.

3 - Le diabétique **insulino-dépendant** (diabète de type 1 ) doit prendre complètement en charge son traitement avec l'aide de son diabétologue. Les schémas thérapeutiques modernes comportent une injection d'insuline avant chaque repas, adaptée au menu et à la glycémie du moment. Entre les repas et la nuit, le foie continue de produire du sucre, et il faut le réguler par une ou **deux injections d'insuline lente (matin et soir).** Les injections d'insuline ne se font plus avec des seringues mais avec des **stylos injecteurs** beaucoup plus commodes. Des aiguilles ultra fines rendent les injections quasi indolores… **Comme je veux que nous profitions des fesses de Duo, je n'ai pas opté pour le stylo injecteur. Je pense que vous serez d'accord avec moi !**

¤¤¤¤¤

Alors les reviews, je ne dis pas non. Si vous voulez en laisser, ce n'est pas compliqué !  
Il faut juste faire « clic » sur le bouton (suivre la petite flèche) c'est gratuit (moi, la première fois j'ai cru qu'on me demandais des sous alors je suis repartie aussi vite que j'était venue !  
Mais il n'y a rien à payer.  
Juste de votre temps. Allez, faites un essai pour ceux qui ne l'ont jamais fait.  
Ça ne mord pas et c'est super facile, il faut juste faire « Clic » et taper un petit mot.  
Enfin, si vous ne voulez pas, libre à vous, je vous en voudrai pas pour autant du fait que je ne sais pas qui vous êtes !  
Logique NON ?

_(J'ai écrit cela il y a presque 4 mois alors indulgence please !) _

**Suivre la Flèche ↓**


End file.
